Mistletoe
by Crykare
Summary: Christmas was an odd little holiday, although hearing about it in passing before, Kars and Esidisi were never ones to bother paying it any real mind; but after being dragged into participating in some of the festivities, Esidisi decides to take up the opportunity to stir up a bit of mischief. (AU)


"Why did you drag me into this, it's completely pointless." Kars grumbled rather unhappily, uncomfortably tugging at the sweater he was practically forced to wear, "This feels restricting."

"If you keep complaining we won't get things finished for Holly before she gets back." Esidisi reminded him firmly, currently hanging up stockings, "Human holidays are odd, I admit, but, Holly asked us to help get decorations up while she went grocery shopping. Just be glad I'm gonna be helping with cooking, god forbid you try and attempt _that_."

An offended huff escaped the other at the last comment, followed with Kars simply deciding to move on altogether as he placed another orb on the tree, a peeved scowl settled on his tanned mug.

 _Kekekeke…_ Esidisi couldn't help but find the look on his face amusing, though, his laughter prompted a rather mean looking glare. "Oh, fine, fine!" He waved a dismissive hand, a corner of his lip twitching upward to form a smirk, "I'll leave you be for now, just hang your balls."

"I'll hang yours at this rate."

"Kinky."

"Ugh."

* * *

The two fell into silence, and despite their squabbling, it wasn't necessarily tense, more relaxed if anything, bickering ultimately meant nothing to them, they've been together far too long for it do anything in the long-run.

As he picked out decorations and other miscellaneous things from a rather hefty box, Esidisi couldn't help but notice, out of the corner of his eyes, a mistletoe lying forgotten on a nearby table. _Hm?_ Any other day he would completely dismiss its existence, but, in the back of his mind, he could faintly recall what humans would use them for. _Ohh?_

A mischievous smile slowly worked its way on his face, ignoring the box of decorations, he walked over to the table to pick up the mistletoe in his hand, one of his fingernails rising upward so he could transfer the mistletoe to the vein that slid out of the opening.

Peering over to Kars' turned figure, Esidisi approached with a calm stride, one hand crossed behind his back, to conceal the vein holding the plant. "Kars, do you have a moment?" His words came out casually, at least enough for there to be no need for suspicion on what he may or may not have planned.

Kars paused in his ornament hanging, a few minutes prior he had been kneeling to cover the lower half of the tree, but at the moment he was standing to deal with the middle and upper part of it. "Hm?" A response, but he didn't look over.

 _Ugh._ "Kars." He repeated his name, a bit firmer this time, in attempts to catch his attention enough to at least look over. That's really all he needed at this point.

He released a huff of air as he began turning his head, "Yes, yes, what do you wan- _mphf!?_ " Kars was cut short when Esidisi pressed his lips firmly against his own in a sudden kiss, one hand snaking around to grasp at his headwrap, keeping him from pulling away.

A blink, and then another, until Kars recollected his composure that was lost from his mild surprise, a pleased hum at that point as Kars leaned into the kiss, his hands drifting toward Esidisi's hips to gently grasp at them, fingers lightly playing with a piece of loose fabric from the sweater that the larger man decided to wear.

Pulling away first, Esidisi let out a satisfied sigh, the hand he used to hold Kars' head lowering down to drape lazily over his shoulder, his index finger absently probing at Kars' back in the process.

"What was that all about, hm?" Kars hummed, an eyebrow arching up ever-so-slightly, "It was rather sudden." Though, he never really did mind such sudden affections, most of the time it pleased him, though annoyed him when the effort persisted in the public eye.

Esidisi simply sneered, and in that moment Kars heard a very light rustling above him. Gaze flicking upward, he noticed the mistletoe dangling above the two from a vein; it was then he noticed (through following the veins path) that it was lightly coiled around the twos feet as it snaked up behind him, generally out of sight.

"What is the meaning of-... Oh right." A pause, and then a squint, "Using some silly little human tradition to kiss the great Kars? Laughable." He held a haughty, and ultimately unimpressed tone, but Esidisi knew better.

"Ohoho~?" He drawled, leaning just a bit forward, their faces mere inches apart, "If it means nothing… I suppose this tinge of red on your face is just my imagination? Mm, I must be falling ill." He teased, inching forward just enough for their noses to be touching, "The idea of Lord Kars being flushed from something so simple, it just simply cannot be true… _Or is it, love?_ "

A frustrated grumble, before Kars attempted to step back to try and regain distance, though could get nowhere with the vein from before now coiling tightly around both his and Esidisi's legs. " _Release me."_

"I think not… Come now, you don't mean to imply that you want to run away? That simply won't do…" Leaning forward fully, he connected their lips together again in another kiss, the hand resting on Kars shoulder grasped down to pull him closer.

An unhappy sounding _mmphf_ sounded from Kars from the action, though he made no move to try and pry himself away, and gradually, he relaxed somewhat in the kiss. Once he did, Esidisi was willing to pull away, though not by much.

The larger male couldn't help but snort at the frustrated (and flustered) face Kars was making, "Oh, come on, admit it. You'll feel better."

"...I have nothing to admit, you bastard."

"Ohh? Really? Not even something along the lines of, oh, I don't know… That you're a sucker for simple gestures, even for something like this?' His grin widened when Kars let out a disgusted scoff. "It's cuuute."

"Do not associate the word 'cute' with me again."

"Oh, sorry." Esidisi hummed, and leaned a bit to the side to whisper in his ear, " _I meant to say that you're fucking adorable, my mistake."_

A low growl, but Kars made no move to lash out, but did glance down when he noticed the vein below them unwrapping and slowly withdrawing to the hand Esidisi held behind his back, "Done with your little _game_?"

"I'm content for now, _kekeke_. Merry Christmas, love~"

"Shut up."


End file.
